


Snapshots via Dialogue

by exptl



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exptl/pseuds/exptl
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 2





	Snapshots via Dialogue

1

“You need to get laid.” A matter-of-fact greeting announced the arrival of your best friend.

She marched past doors you remembered were closed, approached you with unrelenting strides, eyebrows crooked confrontationally.

“...”

“She’s got a point, Unnie,” the friend’s better half added, peeking from the entrance. She winced, head tilted in apology, at your betrayed glare.

“I’m offering you an outside-the-box opportunity,” insisted the first intruder of your personal space, “why waste time finding a date when you can hire an escort to inspire chart topping lyrics!”

The nerve of her.


End file.
